Harmonia
by psychoInnocent
Summary: He wouldn't get out of his head, that other 'hero'. One whom he missed and craved contact with. Touya/Black x N R


Summery- He wouldn't get out of his head, that other 'hero'. One whom he missed and craved contact with.

Written for Ambros~

Belle= Bianca, Touya= Male!Hero, Touko= Female!Hero

Please, no flames. They'll be fed to Reshiram~

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-x-x-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashes of green shines in his memories, a gentle male voice talking.

'Farewell Touya, we'll meet again.' Black and red showed it's gaze before the green disappeared.

Touya groaned, flopping back against his bed. He hated to admit it, he hated wishing he could've kept him there, stopped him before he left with Zekrom. "N you bastard..."

His Serperior, who had been out of his pokeball, gave a soft keen and gently nuzzled his hand, green eyes looking worried for his master. Touya glanced down and covered his eyes, everything about his pokemon reminding him about the _one person he didn't want to think about_.

"Touya?" A soft knocking was heard from his door and Touya sighed, a soft 'Hmm?' escaping him. "What do you want Belle?" The girl entered, hesistant with her movements as so not to irritate the other teen.

"I-I don't know if you've been checking the news lately, but your friend, what was his name? N? Yeah, him, he was just on the news..." His eyes widened and he sat up, startling Serperior. "He was apologizing for all the chaos that happened..."

"Do you remember where?" He didn't care that he sounded a bit rude, gaze locking on to Belle.

"I-In Accumula Town..." She blinked, stepping back as he stood, tilting her head. "Touya...?"

"I'll see you later Belle." He ran out, Serperior following him as he said a quick good-bye to his mother.

"Birdy! We need to go to Accumula, quick!" His Unfezant nodded, shifting to allow his trainer to get on as he called back Serperior, the Bird instantly flying into the air.

Only a short while later and they were above the town, Touya's eyes moving back and forth as he searched for any tell-tale sign of the one he was searching for before he sighed, shaking his head. "Damn it... we missed him."

Before they could land though, there was a loud roar above them, a dark shadow hiding the light before he looked up, looking down to Birdy. "Can we follow them?" With a nod the bird followed the dragon, yet they were too far away for Touya to see if it _was_ Zekrom and N.

Soon they were far in the region, past Castelia Town into the Lostlorn forest when finally the dragon began to descend into the thickets of the trees. Touya got Birdy to land down father along, calling back the exhausted pokemon and getting out Zoroark.

"Zoro, do you think you can find Zekrom from here?" The fox pokemon nodded, closing his eyes before beginning to run, Touya following after him.

A few minutes later and they approached an almost hidden entrance. Zoroark gently nudged Touya into the entrance, shimmering before the illusion of Zebstrika appeared to give him some light. Catiously the two entered, the forest path almost dark with dense trees. He kept one hand on Zoroark's back, his eyes flickering back and forth before he stopped.

The path had entered into a sudden lightened area, a small bright pool with a few water pokemon playing in there. They looked up at the trainer and they froze, watching him warily as he stepped down, kneeling with a gentle smile. "Hi there. I-I'm looking for someone.. have you seen anyone with long green hair?" A small newborn Tympole swam over to him, its eyes curiously watching the human before nodding towards farther along in the forest. "Right. Thanks.~" He smiled and put a small collection of berries down before continuing onward, Zoroark following him.

The soft hum of pokemon playing and of a young voice entered his mind as he closed his eyes, the image of a younger version of N appearing in his mind. Before he could speak with the boy, he bumped into something, or more accurately, _someone, _accidently sending them both down onto the ground.

"S-shit..." "Ow... wait... Touya?" "N?"

N blinked up at the dark haired boy, giving him a faint smile. "It's nice to see you again. How'd you find me?"

Touya blushed at the smile, moving off of the elder and offered a hand, giving him a sheepish smile. "I... well, I saw you over Accumula... and well, I needed to talk to you..."

"I see~" N took his hand, standing up but didn't let go of his hand, smiling brightly. "I didn't expect to see you again, but I'm glad you're here. You can let your pokemon out here- my Zoroark has this area under an illusion, so no one would try to steal them, and these pokemon are friendly~" Besides, I want to talk to you alone..~"

Touya blushed and nodded mutely, letting the pokemon out before stopping with Reshiram's ball, glancing back at him. "Reshiram... and Zekrom... will they fight if I let them out?"

"Zekrom's asleep right now, so I doubt they'll battle. If they do, then we can stop them, don't worry." Touya nodded and let out the Dragon, the pokemon gently nuzzling it's master and friend before flying off.

"Come~" He led Touya to a small spring, sitting down and patted the area next to him. Touya did so and blushed brightly as N leaned gently into his shoulder.

"It's been, what? A month now? Since then..." He began, sighing. "I've been thinking... about that battle, about everything... and especially about you. You're an enigma to me..."

"I'm the enigma? You're crazy...~" Touya shook his head, leaning back. "You've confused me since day 1."

"Touya, if that's true, then you've confused me even more." N chuckled and glanced at him, giving a mysterious smile. "Tell me, you know human feelings yes?"

Touya blinked, nodding. "Yeah... why?" He knew the other was still 'new' to naming his feelings, but still...

"Feelings... they're confusing." N smiled faintly, looking up at the sky. "There's a person, that no matter whenever I see him I suddenly feel weird. My heart flutters and I can't look at him or remember him without feeling... what is it? Embarrased? Yes that. He's special to me, he's like... my other half. What kind of feeling is that?"

Touya blushed as N spoke, but a feeling of sadness weighed on his heart. He had a crush on someone, someone who more than likely wasn't him. "I-It's... well, I guess you can call that 'love'..."

Behind the bushes, a crash was heard and the two males turned back, Touya looking confused and N looked amused before he turned back to the younger. "It's just a Pokemon. Don't worry." His hand moved to gently cover Touya, making sure the other's focus was on him instead of over there.

"Touya. This 'love' you speak of... is it normal?" The other blinked and nodded, smiling slightly. "Of course it is. Why not?"

"Because you're driving me insane and it's not something I like when I don't see you." He said bluntly, cupping his cheek with his free hand. "It's not fair that I wake up in the mornings, expecting to see you and you're not there." Before Touya could reply N leaned in, kissing him softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-x-x-xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Be more /careful/ Cheren!" Touko hissed softly, lightly kicking at the male next to her. "Do you want Touya to see us?"

"Meh. I don't see why we're helping that guy..."

"Because they're adorable and damn it, you promised to help so shut up!" Touko shook her head and returned to her videotape, hiding a soft squeal as the two kissed, Touya's red cheeks obvious in the camera as his hand moved to gently tangle into N's hair. "So cute~~~~!"

"...Girls." Cheren shook his head and looked at the camera, smiling slightly at how right the kissing pair looked. Maybe it was time he let go...~

~Owari~


End file.
